Kirby O'Neil
Kirby O'Neil ('''formerly WingNut) is a character in TMNT and is the father of April O' Neil. He is a scientist and was kidnapped by Kraang in the premiere episode, ''Rise Of The Turtles. He was transformed into a mutant bat in The Mutation Situation. He then turned human again in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman.'' Bio "I was a man of science until the Turtles accidentally unleashed the beast—I mean, bat—in me. Feral as my new mutation makes me, I still know who my daughter is, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. " -Kirby Description Kirby is April's father and husband of Mrs. O'Neil. Kirby was kidnapped by the Kraang to help them perfect the mutagen, but Donetello broke him out. He was soon mutated into Wingnut when the Turtles dropped all the mutagen canisters out of the Kraang Stealth Ship. He had the ability to fly but lost his mind because of the mutation. Donnie cured him with retro mutagen and was turned to normal, but when the invasion occurred, he was sadly mutated again into a Human/Kraang Zombie by Kraang Prime. He's very protective of April, a little too nervous, but has a strong sense of will. History as Kirby ''Rise of the Turtles: Kirby is seen walking with his daughter April. The turtles see them attacked by the Kraang and try to save them. Kirby and April are taken away. The turtles manage to find them again and try to rescue them. The Kraang try to take Kirby and April away on a helicopter but Donnie is able to get April off of it. April makes friends with the turtles and vows to get her father back.''Rise Of The Turtles| '' 'The Gauntlet: Kirby reappears in this episode. He sends April a message via Pete the mutant pigeon warning her that something terrible is about to happen and to get out of the city. She and the turtles raid the Kraang compound where he is being held. Leo and Raph find him and ask him about the Kraang. He tells them about their plans for the mutagen. They manage to free him but are pinned down by Kraang laser fire. Kirby picks up a fallen laser gun and holds off the Kraang telling the turtles to save his daughter and the city. He is disarmed and recaptured. April cries in Donnie's arms and he promises her they will get him back. TCRI:' Kirby is not seen in this episode but he is mentioned when April and the turtles discuss why the Kraang wanted him in the first place. He is a psychologist, and of no real use to their goals. They later discover that it is not Kirby the Kraang really want, It is April. 'Operation:Break Out: Kirby sends a message through a complex computer data algorithm. Donnie decrypts it and goes alone to save him. He does successfully save Kirby and is reunited with his daughter. When Kirby hugs April however, he looks up evilly. This means that while he was captive, they put a chip on the back of his neck. It is seen only one time in this episode. ''Showdown: ''He was shown in this episode brain washed by The Foot Clan. He tried to attack Mikey but they snapped him out of it. He is now living with the Turtles. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman: Kirby is turned back into a human using Retromutagen. The Wrath of Tiger Claw: 'Kirby appeared briefly trying to contact April. She would not pick up. 'The Invasion: Kirby is shown being in panic as the Kraang invade again. He was shown to originaly own the Party Wagon. He was sadly mutated (again) into a Human/Kraang Zombie. History as Kirby Bat The Mutation Situation: In this episode, Kirby is extremely paranoid of the Kraang returning and has had recurring nightmares. When the turtles accidentally jettison the cargo of mutagen cannisters and one falls towards April, he dives to push her out of the way and is coated in the ooze himself. The ooze causes him to fall over the edge of the building and disturb a swarm of bats. His contact with the ooze and the bats cause him to mutate into a bat creature. Mikey tires to call him WingNut, but is scold for his insensitivity. After April blamed the Turtles for her father's mutation, WingNut was last seen breaking out of a cage and flying away. Fungus Humungous (Episode): WingNut appears as April's worst fear, bats. Metalhead Rewired: WingNut is one of the many mutants captured by The Kraang. The Turtles broke him out of the mutant prisons along with the other mutants. Wormquake!: He Made a Cameo on a Magazine April Was Reading. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman: WingNut is turned back into his human form by the use of Retromutagen. Appearance As Kirby '-' '''Kirby is an average-looking middle aged man with red hair and goatee. He is a professional scientist and psychologist and is on par with Donnie in intelligence. '''As Kirby Bat- Kirby Bat is a hybrid human/bat creature with wings,an over-sized head,fangs,and deformed mutagen filled veins. He retains his red hair and beard and also seems to recall his paternal feelings for April, keeping her on a building ledge and bringing her "food". Powers of Kirby Flight: As mutant humanoid bat he was able to fly high as he wanted. Strength:He able to carry two people on his back in the air with out showing any struggle Speed: He can fly fast as he was able to catch up to Baxter fly. Intelgiance and Communications Skills: He was able to remember of his daughter as he was able to understand english well but wasn't able to speak. Gallery SeeKirby O'Neil/Gallery Trivia *Mr. O' Neil's first name is a possible reference to the legendary comic book creator and artist Jack "The King" Kirby, the idol and role model of TMNT creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. *His mutant bat form was released as an action figure in Spring 2014. *His human form has a similar appearance to the 2003 series character: August O'Neil. *He reappears in Fungus Humungous(as hallucination) and Metalhead Rewired(in person). *Like Dogpound, his left arm is bigger than the right one. However, he's somewhat of an inverse of Dogpound, as rather than one arm being massive, one arm is shriveled up. *The name 'WingNut' is a reference to the character Wingnut, who appeared in the 1987 cartoon and in the Archie comics. That version of Wingnut was an alien, instead of a mutated human, and had no relationship to April O' Neil at all. *He became human again in "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman" with no memory of being WingNut. *He was mutated again in The Invasion, but this time, with the perfected mutagen. *He will return in season 3, likely at the end. What misfortune will he undergo next? Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Good Boys Category:Good Mutants Category:Parents Category:The Manipulated Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:Hostages Category:Former Mutants Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Mutate from Stealth Ship Category:Fathers